Changes
by KatanaSisters
Summary: Danny does something terrible..but what are the consequences? Will Sam ever forgive Danny? ..D


A/N: 'Nother story! This was inspired by Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Fool. Right, for all you DxS shippers: This is my first fan fic that has anything against DxS, so no angry mobs, m'kay? I really do support it. No need to reach _aaaany_ farther for those torches and pitchforks..Sorry about the non-creative title.

Nope, still don't own Danny Phantom. Sorry.

_Most stories with a tragic beginning are set on a stormy night, right? Well, newsflash: this is no fairy tale. It was like any other morning, partially cloudy but sunshine streaming down all the same.._

I walked to my house, feeling sour. I can't believe Danny had completely forgotten about my birthday! Him, of all people! Even Tucker had given me a present(a digital camera), but Danny had shown _no_ sign that he knew it was my birthday!

_Well, Danny's always busy with ghosts, he's bound to forget sometimes, _I tried to reason with myself, but I only replied to myself dryly, _Well, a simple "Happy Birthday" would be nice._

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms covered my eyes and lifted me off the ground. I opened my mouth to scream but a hand covered my mouth. What ghost had capture me? Skulker? Spectra? Or, even worse, Vlad Plasmius? I squirmed, trying to free myself.

"Jeez, Sam, stop squirming, you're going to make me drop you." To my relief, a familiar voice said, and I felt his hand lift from my mouth.

"Danny!" I exclaimed, then shouted, "What do you think you're doing, sneaking up on me like that! And why are you covering my eyes?"

"Shush, Sam!" Danny hushed me, still not lifting his hands off my hands. "I don't want anyone to think I'm kidnapping you."

"Well, you're doing a good job pretending." I said dryly, but lowering my voice. "What _are_ you doing, anyway?"

I could almost hear Danny smile as he said, "You'll see."

We flew on for a few minutes, in which I constantly pestered Danny with questions about what was going on, where we were going, was it completely necessary to cover my eyes, and why wouldn't he answer my questions.

Finally, I heard Danny say "We're landing, so brace yourself for impact with solid ground once more.."

"Wow, you know some big wo - " I cut myself off with a gasp as I felt Danny drop me several inches.

"Danny!" I shouted, turning around to see him, but stopped.

Danny had turned back into a human, and was holding a box covered in black paper, and was standing in front of my house. My parents and grandmother were standing in the doorway, holding a sign that said in black spiky letters "Happy Birthday Sam!". I could tell my parents weren't very happy with the font, but they kept on smiling anyway.

"Happy Birthday Sam!" Danny grinned. "And do you really want to finish that sentence anymore?"

"Oh Danny!" I threw myself around his neck. He _did_ remember, and even organized a birthday party for me!

As I parted with him, my face had gone red but the grin had not faded. Danny stood stunned, his face red, then snickered.

"Wow, you must be _really_ happy if you can withstand human contact." he teased, and I laughed and playfully and lightly punched him in the arm.

I took the box from him, and carefully took off the paper (no point in wasting perfectly good paper, especially if it's _black_), and opened the box. Inside was a necklace. The pendant was purple with black swirls in it, and a tree was engraved on it. The silk band was purple and could stretch out, so I could slip it over my head like I did now. There was also a black rose, that looked so real at first that I gasped, and whispered to Danny,

"You picked this rose for me?"

Danny laughed, and shook his head. "No, it's fake. I knew you wouldn't like it if I killed a rose for a present."

I realized the the petals were too soft to be real, the stem too smooth to be real. Then, something clicked inside me, somewhere, this seemed all too familiar..but I ignored the feeling, grinned, and cried out, "I love them!"

Danny's grin widened. He was happier than I'd seen him in a long time; in fact, the last time I saw him this happy was just before I convinced him to go into the portal..

_"Hey Sam," Danny greeted me as I approached his locker._

_"Hey Danny." I smiled, leaning against one of the lockers. He fished something out of his locker, carefully concealing whatever it was behind his back._

_"Danny, what's that behind your back?" I asked, trying to glance at what he was holding, but he blocked my view._

_"Nothing." He smiled innocently. "Why would I hide anything for you, Sammy-kins?"_

_"Shut up. Don't call me that." I growled, but couldn't help the grin from spreading across my face. _

_The bell rang, and I jumped. _Class! _I thought to myself, and turned to go to class. I heard Danny quickly stuff something in his backpack, but when I turned around to see what it was, he was beside me. He smiled nervously. I raised an eyebrow. _What was he hiding?

_Danny didn't mention the thing that was now in his backpack until we were walking home from school. We were casually talking, when a mischievous grin spread across his face. I gazed at him questioningly._

_"Hey Sammy.." he teased, laughter sparkling in his eyes._

_"Call me that one more time and I'll - " I growled._

_"Do you really want to finish that sentence?"_

_I stopped as I saw Danny hold out a black rose. I gasped. It looked so real.._

_"You pick a rose for me?" I whispered._

_Danny laughed and shook his head. "No, it's fake. I knew that you wouldn't like it if I killed a rose for a present."_

_It was then that I realized that the petals were too soft, the stem too smooth..I grinned and cried out, "I love it!"  
_

_Danny looked truly happy that I loved it, and if not for the portal, we would have celebrated at Danny's house.._

Danny leaned closer to me, and whispered, "Just like back then, eh?"

I smiled and whispered back, "Just like back then."

We walked inside my house, where everything was decorated with purple, and a bit of black (Danny later told me that he had a lot of trouble convincing my parents to avoid pink). We spent the rest of the day dancing, talking, laughing, and eating cake(which was dark chocolate with purple icing). In general, we had a awesome time. As sunset came, we decided to take a walk in the park.

"Come on Danny!" I said, practically jumping up and down. "Let's _go!_"

"Hang on, Sam, I have to go to the bathroom." Danny smiled at my enthusiasm. Then he walked up the steps to the bathroom, leaving me feeling happy and cozy inside. Nothing, it seemed, could ruin the moment, even a ghost attack wouldn't have vaporized the happiness she felt right now..

Suddenly, someone screamed from upstairs. It wasn't Danny, it was a woman's scream. I glanced, confused, at my mother. If she was here, the only other woman was..I gasped.

"Grandma!" I shouted, and flew up the stairs.

I slammed the door to her room, and found Grandma Manson, on the floor, dead, blood pooling around her..and sitting over her was the person I least expected, hands covered in blood..

Danny.

A/N. DUN DUN DUUUN...Cliffy. Please review, tell me what you thought of it..but please, please, please, no flames. Constructive criticism will be excepted. There is(hopefully) not going to be any more blood after this...At least, not much. I can assure you now, no heads will be cut off. Er, thank you, that is all.


End file.
